Winx Club - Episode 124/Cinélume Script
The Witches' Siege Intro/Recap Narrator: In Cloud Tower, Bloom and her friends find the room where they think the Dragon's Flame might be. The battle with the Trix was unavoidable. Griffin was able to stop them for a while, allowing the Winx to escape to Alfea. Sky and Bloom distracted the enemy with the Space Spider, but an accident complicates the situation. Scene: Gloomy Woods Forest Sky: It's useless. The Space Spider is a wreck. Bloom: So, what do we do now? Sky: As things stand, we don't have much of a choice. We've got to head back towards Magix and hope to find some help. I don't know. Well, at least we got rid of those creatures. Scene: Alfea Faragonda: We might've won this battle, but I'm afraid the next attack will be much more violent. Saladin: And we still haven't heard anything from the kids at Cloud Tower. Codatorta: I can't believe this is happening. What will become of Magix? Faragonda: Now is not the time to ask these kinds of questions. Let's focus on the task at hand. We must find a way to respond more quickly and efficiently to their assaults. Codatorta: We cannot lose this war. It would be tragic. Flora: Miss Faragonda! Miss Faragonda! We've detected a temporal distortion! Musa: Over there, right next to the well! Faragonda: Oh, thank goodness, the kids are back. *Griffin and company arrive* Faragonda: And Griffin and her students are with them. This is very good news. Welcome to Alfea, Griffin. I see that your students have followed you. Griffin: Yes, but it is thanks to your students that we were able to escape from the clutches of those three power-crazed witches. Faragonda: Well, you're here now. You can fill me in on the details later. Meanwhile, we'll do all we can to help you. Griffin: Seems to me that you're also in need of help. Faragonda: Yes, and it seems to me that I've just found the person who can help us. Voice: Look, everyone. They're back! Specialist #1: Hey, Brandon! Good to see ya! Flora: Where's Bloom? Musa: What happened to her? Stella: We don't know what happened to her or Sky. The last time we saw them was at Cloud Tower. They were trying to hold the monsters at bay so we could all get away. Scene: Gloomy Woods Forest Bloom: Are you sure this is the shortest way to Magix? Sky: It's the safest. The Black-Mud Swamp will provide good cover. Bloom: I wonder what we'll find in Magix. Sky: One thing at a time, Bloom. Let's think about getting there first. Bloom: Sky, I'm scared. I can't go on. Without powers, I feel like a burden. Sky: But you've lived most of your life not knowing you had special powers, Bloom. Bloom: And that's exactly why. You know, I used to think that the people I grew up with were my real parents. Then I find out it's not true. So I begin a new life. Then suddenly, my powers are snatched away from me. Sky: You are who you are, Bloom. With or without magic powers. Bloom: What should I do now? Sky: You get up and come with me to Magix. I'm sure we'll find someone there who'll give us a hand. *They nearly reach Magix* Bloom: Sky, did you hear that? Sky: What? Bloom: I don't know, I thought I heard somebody. Sky: I didn't hear anything. It must've been an animal of some sort. Come on, let's go. Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: Those weaklings have managed to slip out of the monsters' grasp and seek refuge among the fairies at Alfea Castle. Darcy: Ha! Looks like Bloom isn't with them. Icy: Why should you care about Bloom, Darcy? It's not as if she can hurt us now. Stormy: I think the time has come to really focus on the conquest of Alfea. Icy: We'll rally the most powerful army ever. Alfea will shake under its might. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: Griffin, we all know that the power these girls possess doesn't correspond in any way to what you've been teaching at Cloud Tower. What worries me now is what's become of Bloom. Codatorta: And of Prince Sky. He is, by far, my best student. And the fact that he's disappeared without a trace makes me fear the worst. However, we mustn't forget that Bloom possesses extraordinary powers. Faragonda: Yes, but they've been stolen from her. Griffin: We all know what came of that. And yet I don't think Icy, Darcy and Stormy are satisfied. I'm afraid their next move will be absolutely ferocious. Scene: Alfea *The army appears. The Winx transform and join the battle* Stella: This is not good. Scene: Gloomy Woods Forest Bloom: Maybe we should've kept going. Sky: Bloom, you need to sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow morning. We've got a big day ahead of us. Bloom: You think we're safe here? I mean, the monsters could easily get us. Sky: The witches have got the Dragon Flame, Bloom. That's all they ever really wanted. I don't think they care much about you now. Bloom: Right. I'm not worth much. Sky: There's nothing wrong with not having magic powers. Bloom: The Trix, they'll stop at nothing. Sky: Let's sleep a little. Tomorrow, we'll go to Magix and we'll find out what's going on at Alfea. Keep in mind that the Trix will now have to contend with Faragonda and Griffin together. Bloom: Sky? Sky: Ah, yeah? Bloom: Nothing. Scene: Alfea Faragonda: Good heavens! The power of those three witches is greater than I thought. Riven: This army of worms is indestructible! Brandon: Magic or no magic. Let's see what they'll do against this! Riven: Way to go, Brandon! You got it! Brandon: I'm not so sure. *A creature grabs Tecna* Tecna: What do you think you're doing? Take that, you slime bucket! Codatorta: Come on, you filthy beast! Let's see what you can do. Saladin: Are you all right, professor? Codatorta: Yeah. I'm all right, but my pride isn't. Timmy: That's it, I've had it! These flying stingrays are making me dizzy. *Timmy shoots them but fails. Tecna comes to save him* Tecna: Pick on someone your own size, you slimy buzzards! Faragonda: We can't win this way. We destroy them, and they come back to life! Scene: Gloomy Woods Forest Sky: Bloom, wake up, time to go. Bloom: What time is it? I guess I just crashed out last night. Sky: Don't worry about it. You were exhausted. Now we both feel better. So let's get walking. Voice: Bloom! Bloom: Sky! Voice: Bloom! Bloom: Surely, you must have heard that. Sky: Heard what? Bloom: A voice calling me. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: It's been almost an hour since their last assault. Griffin: I hate to say this, but I have a strong feeling that they're playing with us, right now. Saladin: With each attack, they get stronger and more numerous. Griffin: The only way out of this mess is to eliminate the root cause of it all. Faragonda: In other words, confront the Trix directly. Codatorta: It doesn't bode well for my boys. Scene: Alfea Specialist #2: I didn't know. Specialist #3: Of course you did. Stella: Do you think we'll be able to resist the next attack? Brandon: I really can't say. The harder we fight, the stronger they get. Stella: I'm scared. Brandon: Don't be, Stella. I'm here with you. Stella: But that's exactly what I'm afraid of, my darling prince. Brandon: Stella, I want to ask you to forgive me for... Stella: For making me believe you were a prince when in fact, you're just a simple page? Brandon: Yeah. Stella: Don't worry about it, Brandon. I don't care if you're a prince or not. My parents are the King and Queen of Solaria. It hasn't done them much good, has it? Musa: Hey, lovebirds. What are you doing? Seems we can't leave you alone for a second. Flora: Oh, leave them alone. They're so cute together. Stella: Don't you two have something better to do? Musa: Hey! Are you crazy? I could've gotten hurt! Brandon: Ha! You were three feet off the ground! Stella: Please, be nice to my friends. I'm the only one allowed to torment them. How I wish I knew where Bloom was. Brandon: She's with Sky, she's safe, you'll see. I'm sure they managed to escape from Cloud Tower. Riven: There they are. Tecna: Timmy. Riven. What's up? Timmy: Faragonda wants to talk to us. Faragonda: Any minute now we'll have to face another attack. The only way we'll be able to resist, this time, is by combining our powers. Griffin: Keep in mind that the Trix are driven by hatred. They have no idea what the power of unity can achieve. *The army arrive* Stella: I can't believe my eyes. There are thousands of them! Scene: Gloomy Woods Forest Bloom: Good heavens! Look! They're headed for Alfea! Sky: We've got to get to Magix, and fast! Bloom: I can't go to Magix. First, I've got to go to Lake Roccaluce. Sky: What are you talking about, Bloom? Bloom: I've got to do it. Something to do with Daphne and me, my birth parents, my past, and my powers. Sky: Well then, I'm coming with you. Bloom: No, Brandon, I must go alone. You go on to Magix. Sky: As you wish. But if I don't see you in two hours, I'm going to come look for you. Scene: Alfea *A creature destroys one of Alfea's towers* Faragonda: No! *The headmistresses combine their powers* Faragonda: Citizens of Alfea, the time has come, let us unite and combine our powers! Griffin: Students of Cloud Tower, let us reveal the might of our magic! *A barrier is created and all creatures are defeated. The barrier then disappears and everybody cheers* Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: All right, that's enough. I've had it! Stormy: I'm tired of watching and not doing anything. Darcy: Sisters, nothing can stop us now. What are we waiting for? Let's use the power of the Dragon Flame. Icy: If this is what it takes to crush Alfea, so be it. And now, it's time to take command of our army. I want to see with my own eyes, the extermination of those cutesy little fairies! Scene: Magix Sky: No, it's not possible. Is anybody there? Scene: Lake Roccaluce Bloom: Daphne? Were you looking for me? Daphne? Ending Narrator: In the next episode, what will happen to Magix? What will Bloom discover at Roccaluce? And Daphne, what does she want from her? Meanwhile, the Dark Army will start marching towards Alfea, and all the magic dimension will be affected by the Trix's quest for power. Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts